Tsundere VS Yandere II
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Time for a rematch! One Shot Fanfiction.


Resoleon walked onstage. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! This is...Resoleon!"

Athena appeared in a puff of smoke. "And I'm Athena, Original Character of AceThompson17!" Athena raised two fingers on one hand.

Resoleon is knocked out on the floor.

Athena's eyes popped. "I'm sorry! Uh...well...um...please enjoy the Fanfiction!"

* * *

**Nu X Platinum Short Story: Tsundere VS Yandere II **

Ragna and Nu were hiding in the trees together on an overcast day in a field of snow. They had their sights set onto some NOL soldiers carrying supplies.

Ragna did a three second count with his hand in front of Nu. Three...two...one...zero! Then in a flash, Nu transforms into her battle mode and assassinates every single one of the soldiers that were guarding the supplies. Once, Nu was sure she was done, she reverted.

"All clear!" Nu signaled to Ragna.

Ragna emerged from the trees. "Good job, Nu! I'm actually thinking you're at least ten percent useful."

Nu gasps. "Ragna! Do you seriously, seriously mean that?"

"No." Ragna responded.

Nu whined.

The two of them started to grab food from the supply heap that's lying on the snow. In just a minute, they were sitting on the heap of supplies, consuming their food. However, out of nowhere, a hammer flying at high speed hits Ragna square on in the head. He lies face down in the snow with his arms and legs spread out wide.

Nu gasps. "Ragna!" Nu looks in the direction of which the object was thrown to see a girl with long blonde hair and a magical staff. Nu gasped again. "You!"

Platinum gasped. "Oh great...it's you again...the fangirl skank." Platinum starts to sprint in the oppositie direction.

Nu's eyes popped and then thinned to menacing slits that had murderous intent. She immediately transforms into her battle mode and started the hot pursuit of the loli. "What...in the hell...did you just call Nu?"

Nu got no response as Platinum continued to run.

Nu with determination is heading for Platinum at high speeds. "Nu has a question for you! Hey! You knock out my Ragna and called Nu a skank, huh?"

The loli stayed silent and continued to run.

Nu starts to have maniacal laughing. "Ha, ha, ha! Nu's going to kill you!" Nu repeated herself in a ring-around-the-rosy tone. "I'm going to kill you!" Nu laughs manically again.

Abruptly, Platinum sopped in place, which prompted the yandere to stop as well. Platinum slowly backs up. "Uh...sorry..."

Nu scoffs and laughs for a moment. "Oh! Now you're sorry? Hmm! Well...Nu has something for you, though...but you're probably nto going to like Nu for it. Um..." As if it were out of the blue, Nu had a cleaver in her hands. "It's called a cleaver. And...the funny thing about this beautiful thing is that...this was actually manufactured to KILL living creatures! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Platinum swallowed her own saliva and continued to step back. "Wh-what are you doing with that? St-stay away!"

Nu continued to giggle insidiously as she slowly made her way toward Platinum with her cleaver. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! TIME TO DIE!"

* * *

Back to where Ragna was, he regains consciousness, feeling the snow underneath him. He sits up on the snow and rubs his head with one hand. "Damn...it felt like I just got hit by a truck. What the hell hit me, anyway?"

An extremely loud scream could be heard.

Ragna turns around in the direction he heard the scream. "What the hell's going on, Nu?" Ragna noticed that there was no sign of Nu, anywhere. "Nu? Nu? Damn it!" Ragna climbs the supply heap to the other side. He walks around calling out his partner's name. "Nu? Nu, where are you?"

"Over here, Ragna!" Nu's voice sounded in the distance.

Ragna turns in the direction of Nu's voice. "Oh, there you are! Where the hell have you-"

Ragna's nose started to bleed because he saw that Nu is wearing the outfit of Platinum the trinity except that she made it so that she seemed more attractive. "Where in hell's name did you get that outfit, Nu?!"

Nu giggled as she gave Ragna a hug. "Oh...Nu just found it in the supply heap. She went a distance away to put it on."

Ragna became confused. He slowly returns the hug that Nu is giving him. "Then...what the hell was that scream about?"

Nu giggled as she rubbed her head against Ragna's chest. "Because Nu didn't think it would make Nu look this good! Do you like it?"

Ragna decided to just go with it. "Yeah...I do...but why does that scream not sound like you, Nu?"

Nu laughs out loud. "Because Nu doesn't scream that loud that often!" Nu gave Ragna an affectionate look.

Ragna shoulders shrugged. "Well...whatever. I like that outfit better than, the other one, anyway."

Nu squeals. "Do you really mean that, Ragna?"

Ragna grumbles for a bit. "Yes...I do...but don't press your luck."

Nu giggles once more. _"Nu will never tell..." _

* * *

Only Athena returned onstage. "Um...please forgive me but Resoleon is not here to join us in closing this out but I do hope you enjoyed this Fanfiction! Ooh...I hope Resoleon is okay..."

**Tsundere VS Yandere II: End**


End file.
